Wenn die Seele weint!
by Fragbecki
Summary: Ein Fest steigt auf Hogwarts, doch Hermine versucht dem zu entfliehen und findet sich am See wieder...8 Jahre sind seit dem Krieg vergangen und sie muss entdecken, das sie nicht die einzige ist, die darüber noch nicht hinweg ist...SSHG...FINISH
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute, hab ne neue Story geschrieben, keine Ahnung ob sie euch gefällt, jedenfalls hier ist sie...

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, schreibe nur aus langeweile...Orte und Personen gehören J.K.R...nur die Handlung entsprang meinem kranken Gehirn...

Summary kennt ihr ja schon...also los jetzt

**Wenn die Seele weint!**

_1.Kapitel_

Es war einer dieser Tage mitten im Dezember. Stark bewölkt und mit dicken Wolken am dunklen Nachthimmel präsentierte sich die Nacht auf den Ländereien. Eine leichte kalte Brise fegte über das Land, wiegte das Schilf am Ufer des großen Sees. Die Baumkronen schwangen sanft hin und her, irgendwo schrie eine Eule. Der Ruf halte weit ins Land hinein und als er verstummte, senkte sich eine angenehme Stille über Sie.

Hermine, in einem wundervollen rotem Ballkleid gekleidet, das eng an ihren Körper lag und ihre Figur perfekt betonte, stand an Hogwartssee, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren gelöst und hingen sanft auf ihren Schultern. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ausdruckslos, keine Regung, nicht einmal der leisteste Aufschluss auf ihre Gedanken oder Gefühle zeigten sich.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wollte sie irgendetwas los werden, doch was es war, vermochte keiner zu sagen.  
Ihre feinen Händen waren zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr das ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nur dies zeigte, das sie unheimlich wütend oder fustiert sein musste. Ihre Lippen pressten sich nun aufeinander und sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Warum zum Teufel bist du auch her gekommen? Dumbledore hatte mal wieder eine seine wunderbaren Ideen und verantaltete einen Ball, ein Klassentreffen am Heiligenabend. Und du musstest natürlich die Einladung annehmen und herkommen. Wieso? Du hattest doch vorher gewusst wie es werden würde, oder etwa nicht? Du hast viele deiner Freunde wieder gesehen, dich mit ihnen unterhalten und erfahren was aus ihnen in den letzten Jahren nach dem Krieg geworden ist.

Sicher einige konnten nicht kommen, andere hatten wichtige Verpflichtungen und wieder andere, haben im Krieg ihr Leben für das Gute gelassen.  
Doch sie hatte es überstanden, die erneute Schreckensherrschaft von Lord Voldemort. Auch ihre Freunde sind mit dem Leben davon gekommen, auch wenn sie nach dem finalen Kampf schwer verletzt waren und nicht einmal die Heiler wussten, ob sie die kommende Nächte überleben werden.

Und dennoch stand sie nun hier, mit tausende Fragen im Kopf und ohne Antworten. Sie hatte es vorher gewusst, wie dieser Abend werden würde. Zu viele Erinnerungen stürmten auf sie ein, brachten alles durcheinander. Auch wenn sie den Krieg nur knapp überlebt hatte, war sie immer noch nicht über das Grauen, die Schmerzen und die Trauer hinweg.  
Es waren nun 8 Jahre vergangen, aber es war immer noch schmerzvoll für sie und wenn sie an die fröhlichen Gesichter und das ganze Getue dachte, machte sich ein intensiver Brechreiz in sie breit.

Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von einst, nein sie war mit dem Krieg und durch die Ermordung ihrer Eltern schlagartig erwachsen geworden. Nach ihrem Abschluss trat sie mit Harry und Ron umgehend in den Orden des Phönix ein und so konnten sie nun tatkräftig gegen das Böse kämpfen. Eng hatte sie mit ihren ehemaligen Lehrern zusammenarbeiten müssen und sie war damit gut zurecht gekommen, doch als die wirkliche Loyalität von Professor Snape aufflog musste man ihn verstecken.

Also lebte er vortan am Grimmauldplatz und Hermine hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt ihm beim Zaubertränke brauen, die der Orden unbedingt im Kampf brauchte, zur Hand zugegen, wenn sie den selber mit ihrer Arbeit soweit im Reinen war. Sie selber hatte eine Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin gemacht und war eine brauchbare Heilerin, jedoch ohne Abschluss. Sie half Madam Pomfrey schon in ihrer Schulzeit und behielt dies auch nach ihrem Abschluss bei, wenn es denn ihre Zeit zuließ.

Sie möchte nicht sagen, das sie nun wunderbar mit Snape auskommen würde, doch sie hatten einen stillen Waffenstillstand geschlossen, solange der Krieg herrschte und anschließend hatte sie ihn so gut wie nicht mehr gesehen. Doch das war es nicht, was sie so wütend machte. Es war einfach diese ganze Veranstaltung hier. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur annähern begriffen, das sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, doch das wusste keiner, nach außen hin war sie immer noch die fröhliche, intelligente und für jeden Spass zu habende Hermine. Doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Wirbelsturm der übelsten Sorte.

Doch was hatte sie denn erwartet? So wie sie Dumbledore kannte, musste dieser wissen welchen Kampf sie seit Ende des Krieges innerlich ausfocht. Vielleicht ahnte er auch nur wie es in ihr aussah! Hundertprozentig sagen konnte sie es nicht! Doch seine durchdringenden blauen Augen hatten sie mit einer Intensität an diesem Abend gemustert, das ihr ganz anders wurde. Kleine fachliche Plänkerein waren zur Sprache gekommen. Was sie denn nun machte? Wo sie sich aufhielt? Ruhig hatte sie dem Direktor erklärt, das sie an der „Magischen Universität für Hexerein und Zauberein" unterrichtete.

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen hatte er ihr anerkennend in ihre rehbraunen Augen gesehen und genickt. Ihre Vorlesungen die sie hielt, hatten auch vor Hogwarts nicht halt gemacht. Auch Dumbledore hatte ihr mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln mitgeteilt, das ihre Artikel, die sie gelegentlich schreib, ihn sehr fasziniert hätten.  
Und so waren sie beim Tanzen, von einem zum anderen Thema gekommen. Amüsiert hatte sie feststellen müssen, das der Direktor es leicht bedauerte, schon einen wirklich hervorragenden Tränkemeister zu haben.

Hermine schmunzelte als sie daran dachte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihre zarten Haarsträhnen schwangen leicht um ihre Schultern und gaben ihr ein leicht engelhaftes Aussehen. Doch dies schein ihr nicht zu interessieren. Tief atmete sie durch und hob den Blick langsam, ihre Augen öffneten sich und für einen Moment, nur wenn man sie gut kannte, konnte man einen Blick des Leides und der Trauer erkennen, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder vollkommen nach außen verschlossen.

Auch Harry und Ron, hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit ihrer besten Freundin zu tanzen. Harry war mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet und hatten zwei Kinder im Alter von 4 und 7 Jahren. Molly hatte beinahe einen Herzinfakt bekommen, als sie hörte ihre Kleine würde endlich Heiraten. Die zweite Überraschung kam gleich hinterher, als Harry strahlend verkündet hatte, sie würden Großeltern werden. Hermine grinste, ja die zwei waren schon knuffig und hatten es Faustdick hinter den Ohren.

Ron war seit 3 Jahren mit Luna zusammen, doch an Heirat, dachten beide nicht. Obwohl Hermine sich eingestehen musste, das die Zwei doch recht gut zusammenpassten, was sie am Anfang der Beziehung nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Luna war für sie eine gute Freundin geworden, auch wenn sie immer noch so unanständig ehrlich war, mochte sie sie einfach. Ob es nun daran lag, das sie im Krieg vieles geteilt hatten, oder das sie das Herz ihres besten Freundes erobert hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Doch Hermine hatte keinen Freund. Sie hatte es nie länger mit jemanden als1 Jahr ausgehalten. Warum wusste sie allerdings nicht. Ihre bisherigen Freunde waren nach ihrem Geschmack immer viel zu lieb, warum sie allerdings dann mit ihnen eine Beziehung eingegangen ist, wusste sie selber nicht genau. War es vielleicht Mitleid? Oder doch einfach nur, weil die anderen alle vergeben waren? Oder weil sie sich manchmal einfach einsam fühlte und sich wünschte von jemanden in den Arm genommen zu werden?

Die Gänsehaut, die sich nun über ihren Körper zog, versuchte sie durch Rubbeln an ihren Armen etwas zu unterbinden, doch stattdessen wurde es nur noch schlimmer.  
Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich nun in Richtung des Schlosses. Es war immer noch ein überwältigender Anblick für sie, wenn das Schloss im Dunkeln, majestätisch in den Himmel ragte und keinen Aufschluss ließ, wann es aufhören würde mit seinen vielen Türmen und Zinnen in den Himmel zu schießen.

Aus der leichten Brise wurde nun ein kleiner Sturm. Ihr Ballkleid flatterte im Wind um ihre Beine und presste sich dadurch nur noch fester an ihren Körper. Doch wieder in die große Halle zu gehen, wollte sie nicht.  
Sie war im Moment nicht wirklich scharf auf Gesellschaft, egal welche Natur sie war. Hermine wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben, Nachdenken und die Kraft der Natur genießen. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur großen Trauerweide die keine 3 Meter von ihr entfernt stand.

Mit entspannten Gesichtszügen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an den starken Baumstamm und dachte unweigerlich an ihre Vergangenheit, die sie seit sie in Hogwarts angekommen war, mit einem Schlag wieder eingeholt zu haben schien.  
Hier hatte sie wohl auch ihre glücklichste Kinder- und Jugendzeit verbracht. Viele glückliche Erinnerungen verband sie mit diesem magischen Ort, doch auch einige schmerzvolle. Die immer noch so stark waren, das sich ihr Herz in ihrer Brust stark verkrampfte und sie befürchtete, es würde einige Moment aussetzen.

Dennoch mochte sie es hier zu sein, von dem Trubel, der oben im Schloss herrschte mal ganz abgesehen. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Unileben, obwohl sie irgendwie den Unterricht vermisste. Doch nun waren Semesterferien und sie hatte die nächsten Wochen frei. Eigentlich hatte Hermine noch genug vorzubereiten, doch daran wollte sie nun nicht denken, sie genoss unweigerlich die Stille die sie umgab. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren wunderschönen geschwungenen Lippen aus. Hermine Granger und mal faulenzen, wenn sie das Harry und Ron erzählte, die würden sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen.

Doch plötzlich beanspruchte Hermine Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderes. Sie spürte eine Aura, die auf sie darauf zukam und als sie sich richtig konzentrierte, spürte sie auch den leichten dunklen Schatten, den diese Aura umgab. Also konnte es nur einer sein, der auf dem Weg zum See war. Hermine nahm nicht an, das er sie suchen würde. Warum den auch? Er nicht! Er wäre vermutlich glücklich, wenn sie hier draußen einem langsamen, grauenvollen Kältetod starb. Ein zynisches Lächeln umgab ihre Lippen. Woher kommen nur diese Gedanken.

„Sagen Sie Granger, wollen sie hier erfrieren?" fragte eine kalte Stimme.  
„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht? Dann ja!" antwortete sie mit klarer Stimme und gesenkten Blick, immer noch dieses zynische Lächeln im Gesicht. Hatte er gerade meine Gedanken gelesen?  
Severus Snape hob seine Augenbraue geschickt um einige Zentimeter an und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Ihre ganze Haltung gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hatte schon in der Halle bemerkt, das sie sich stark verändert hatte. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr dieses kleine Mädchen von einst. Sicher sie war früher schon eine kleine Klugscheißerin, die zu allem ihren Senf dazu geben musste, dennoch war sie unbestreitbar erwachsen geworden.

Doch nun war aus ihr eine große Klugscheißerin geworden, die auf ihrem Fachgebiet nicht nur außergewöhnlich, sondern genial war. Er, Severus Snape, würde dies natürlich nicht einmal unter Veritaserum zugeben, obwohl er doch sagen musste, dass dies in Anbetracht der Lage ziemlich schwierig werden könnte und dennoch, er wäre für verrückt erklärt worden und man würde ihn sofort ins St. Mungos einliefern, würde er auch nur eine positive Bemerkung oder eine kleine mündliche Anerkennung über ihre wirklich verdammt gute Arbeit fallen lassen.

Immer noch musterten seine dunklen Augen sie. Er musste feststellen das sie frierte. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme und den Hals, selbst im schwachen Licht was von den Lichter am Schloss stammte und natürlich auf magische Weise über die Länderein getragen wurde, konnte er dies erkennen.  
Seine Robe bauschte sich im Wind auf und umspielte seine langen, schlanken Beine, das ihm das Aussehen einer übergroßen Fledermaus einbrachte, schien ihm nicht zu stören. Seine Lippen kräuselte sich unheilverkündend zu einen spöttischen Lächeln.

„Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, Granger!" schnarrte er, drehte sich mit einer abrupten Bewegung um und verschwand wieder in Richtung Schloss.  
Hermine stand immer noch mit gesenkten Blick und geschlossenen Augen am Baumstamm gelehnt. Ihr zynisches Lächeln wich nur einem Grinsen, das jedem sagte, der Typ war nicht mehr ganz dicht, doch sie hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre in denen sie zusammenarbeiten mussten an seine Bemerkungen gewöhnt und mit der Zeit, hatte sie auch scharf zurückgeschossen, doch heute war ihr nicht nach einen hitzigen Streitgespräch zu mute.

Sie merkte wie kalt es nun doch wurde, ihre Gänsehaut verschwand nicht einmal, als sie einen Wärmezauber auf sich legte, also entschied sie nun doch zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.  
Da sie und einige Andere vom Direktor gerade zu genötigt wurde, für 1 Woche im Schloss zu bleiben und wie er es gern nannte, alte Erinnerung wieder aufzufrischen, wurde ihr ein Gästezimmer in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie beeilte sich nun dort hin zu kommen, denn als sie an das behagliche Feuer im Kamin dachte, für das die Hauselfen mit Sicherheit gesorgt hatten, wurde ihre Gänsehaut nur noch stärker.

----------------------------------

Und wie fandet ihr es? Ich hoffe brauchbar...schreib mir auf jedenfall eure Meinung, wie das geht, wisst ihr ja!

liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Als Hermine aufwachte, war es schon später Vormittag. Sie drehte sich genüsslich im Bett und streckte ihre müden Glieder, als sie bemerkte das etwas schweres auf ihrem Bettende liegen musste. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und sah ein Haufen Geschenke dort liegen und mit einem Schlag fiel ihr wieder ein, das es ja Weihnachten war. Langsam setzte sie sich hin und begann mit dem Auspacken. Als sie das dann endlich nach einer guten halben Stunde beendet hatte, stand sie auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Behende und immer noch leicht müde schlüpfte Hermine vorsichtig in die Dusche und stellte erstmal kaltes Wasser an um nun endlich wach zu werden.

Einige Zeit und kalte Duschen später, war sie fertig angezogen und verschwand in Richtung große Halle zum Frühstück. Ihr Magen hatte bereits mehrmals geknurrt und sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das sie seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Am Abend hatte sie das großartige Büfett schlichtweg verweigert. Ihr war schon übel genug von dem Getue gewesen, da wollte sie nicht noch etwas Essbares runterwürgen um das hervorwürgen, gerade zu provozieren. Mit gemächlichen Schritt und einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging sie die Korridore entlang.

Übersprang die Trickstufen, die sie immer noch im Schlaf kannte, unterhielt sich kurz mit einige Portaits, die ihr in Kurzfassung berichteten, was alles in den letzten Jahren in denen sie nicht Anwesend war, passiert ist. Hermine nickte geduldig und versuchte sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren, doch so recht wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. So entschied sie mit einer knappen Ausrede zu flüchten.  
Als sie dann endlich in die große Halle kam, sah sie, das Harry ihr schon mit einen viel zu breiten Lächeln für ihren Geschmack entgegen kam und sie umarmte.

„Danke für dein Geschenk" sagte er strahlend.  
„Gern geschehen" meinte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung nur halbherzig.  
Auch sie bedankte sich bei ihm für sein Geschenk, Harry strahlte noch mehr, was Hermine innerlich die Augen rollen ließ. Manchmal waren Männer auch nur dämlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, bevor sie sich von Harry loseiste und zum großen Tisch den der Direktor heraufbeschworen hatte, setzte.

Da wirklich ausschließend alle Schüler in den Ferien zu Hause waren, hielt er es für eine kluge Idee, einen großen runden Tisch zu benutzen, hatte er gemeint als er den verwirrten Blick Hermine sah.  
„Danke für das Fotoalbum, Ron" sagte Hermine und lächelte.  
„Kein Problem" sagte er selbstsicher und grinste zu ihr hinüber.  
Ein Schnauben auf seine Reaktion hörte Hermine links von ihr. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und erst jetzt sah sie, wer neben sie saß. Es war der werte Professorer aus den Kerkern, bekannt unter den Namen überdemensionale Fledermaus, bissiger, dunkler Typ aus den Kerkern oder einfach nur Professor Snape, Giftmischer in Hogwarts!

Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, und schenkte sich dann Kaffee ein. Die Tasse in der Hand und zum Mund führend, hielt sie kurz inne und zog tief den Geruch ein. Einfach wunderbar, dachte sie mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Sie leben ja noch?" sagte die schnarrende Stimme links von ihr leise.  
„Was Sie nicht sagen!" gab sie unbeirrt zurück.  
„Hatte sie nicht vor, gestern Abend zu erfrieren? Was hat sie umgestimmt?" fragte er gespielt interessiert und lehnte sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dies und das!"sagte Hermine trocken, ließ sich nicht stören und trank wieder einen Schluck Kaffee, den sie genüsslich auf der Zunge behielt um seinen vollen Geschmack auszukosten.  
„Willst du nichts Essen?" fragte Harry und musterte sie.  
„Nein, danke" antwortete sie mechanisch, ihr Sitznachbar hatte ihr den Appetit verdorben.  
„Warum? Du hast schon wieder abgenommen in den drei Wochen, wo wir uns nicht gesehen haben" sagte Harry besorgt.  
„Ich habe morgens kaum Hunger, Harry. In der Uni komme ich selten zum Frühstücken!" sagte Hermine erklärend, Harry nickte, jedoch lagen seine Augen beunruhigt auf ihre Gestalt.

„Was? Das Erfrieren scheint nicht funktioniert zu haben? Jetzt versuchen Sie es mit verhungern?" fragte Snape skeptisch und sah sie von der Seite her an.  
„Ein Versuch ist es alle male wert" sagte daraufhin Hermine, trank ihren Kaffee aus und ignorierte das fröhliche Glitzern in Dumbledores Augen, der die Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Snape mitbekommen hatte. Doch auch Snape Augen musterte Hermine von oben bis unten, ihm war es gestern Abend schon aufgefallen, das sie ungewöhnlich schlank war, doch dort hatte er es auf das fehlende Licht geschoben. Nun wo er sie am Tage sah, musste er feststellen, das sie im Gegensatz zu früher, noch dünner geworden war, nicht das sie dick gewesen wäre, doch sie hatte damals mehr auf den Rippen gehabt.

Irgendwas schein mit ihr nicht zu stimmen, dachte er und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher,wie sie mit Ginny Potter aus der Halle verschwand. Als er ein Rüspern, das unweigerlich nur Dumbledore gehören konnte, bemerkte. Riss er schnell seinen Kopf herum, fikzierte sein Gegenüber, erschoss in förmlich mit Blicken.  
„Was?" knurrte Severus leicht gereizt, der Ausdruck der in den stahlblauen Augen lag, gefiel im weiß Gott nicht.  
„Bemerkenswerte Frau, nicht war" bemerkte Albus wie nebenbei und nippte nun an seine Tasse Tee. Seine Augen funkelten auf eine komische Art und Weise, die Severus Angst machte.

„Wenn du meinst" sagte er nur und stand mit einem besonderem Ruck vom Tisch auf.  
Dieser Ruck war so stark, das der Stuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte, mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden fiel.  
Genervt rollte Severus mit den Augen, hob den Stuhl auf, stellte ihn an seinen Platz zurück und rauschte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus der großen Halle. Harry der dieses Schauspiel beobachtete hatte, verfolgte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, dachte Harry. Er würde ihn im Augen behalten müssen, schwor er sich, nickte Dumbledore und McGonagall zu und verschwand ebenfalls aus der Halle.

Auch Ron und Luna folgte Harry, der bemerkt hatte das sie hinter ihm waren und wartete.  
„Komisch nicht war?" fragte Ron und sah Harry an.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen, Kumpel" meinte dieser und schritt nun auf die Länderein.  
„Da sind sie" sagte Luna überflüssiger Weise und zeigte auf zwei Gestalten, die grade vom Quidditchfeld zurückkamen und sich angeregt unterhielten.  
Alle Drei schritten auf Hermine und Ginny zu, die nun, da sie bemerkten, das sie beobachtet worden, rasch das Thema wechselten.

„Na alles geklärt?" fragte Harry skeptisch, obwohl er spürte das eine unmerkliche Spannung zwischen den beiden Frauen herrschte.  
„Jep" sagte Hermine munter.  
„Mehr oder weniger" antwortete Ginny, die Hermine einen undefinierbaren Blick zu warf.  
„Na dann ist ja gut" kam es von Ron.  
Er hatte sich nicht wirklich geändert in all den Jahren, seine Gefühlswelt war immer noch so groß wie die eines Teelöffel.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schlug den anderen vor eine Runde um den See zu spazieren. Alle Bejahte und schon schritten sie, mit dicken Mänteln, die sie kurzerhand herbeigezaubert hatten voran. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, doch die Kälte war geblieben.  
„Es ist komisch" sagte nun Harry.  
„Was?" fragte Ginny.  
„Das noch kein Schnee liegt" meinte Hermine.  
„Genau" antwortete Ron und sah skeptisch in den Himmel hinauf.  
„Sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt" meldete sich Ginny wieder zu Wort.  
„Seltsam" sagte nun Luna mit einem verklärten Blick, den sie ebenfalls in den Himmel gerichtet hatte.

„Aber macht euch keine Sorgen" sagte sie nach einer Weile, „die bunten Schneequitten werden bald ihre Arbeit tun".  
„Die was?" fragte Harry nach.  
„Schneequitten. Sind kleine kuschelige Kerlchen, die auf den Wolken sitzen und entscheiden, welches Wetter wir kriegen. Im Moment sind sie jedoch im Streik" sagte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder gerade aus.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, musste sich jedoch ein Lachen verkneifen. Ginny biss sich auf die Finger, die sie zum Wärmen bepustete, doch Harry Gesicht war Gold wert.

„Ich werde sie nie verstehen" meinte er leise zu den beiden, lächelte Ron zu, der sich grade umgedreht hatte, um zu sehen wo sie blieben und legte dann einen Arm um Ginny Schulter.  
Über eine Stunde liefen sie in der Kälte rum, bis Harry für alle entschied rein zu gehen um zu mittag zu essen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine, an den Gesprächen hatte sie sich kaum beteiligt und gegessen hatte sie auch noch nichts, also würde es höchste Zeit werden.  
Als sie in die Halle kamen, waren alle anderen schon anwesend. Für Hermine war wieder der Platz neben Snape frei, sie ergab sich in ihrem Schicksal und setzt sich neben ihn.

Als sie sich etwas von dem köstlich ausehenden Lammkotlett auf den Teller getan hatte, neben Kartoffel und Soße, hörte sie neben sich ein Schnauben der besonderen Art.  
„Doch nichts mehr mit Hungerstreik, Granger?" fragte Snape spöttisch.  
„Ich arbeite noch dran" gab sie zurück und begann zu essen.  
Auf die weiteren Stichelein beim Essen ging sie nicht ein, in Gedanken hatte sie ihn schon längst verhext und gequält. Vollidiot dachte sie, schlang ihr Essen herunter und wollte aus der Halle verschwinden, jedoch passierte nun etwas entscheidenes.

Hermines linkes Bein hatte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise in der überaus langen und fledermausähnlichen Robe ihres Sitznachbarn verheddert. Da sie eindeutig mit zu viel Schwung aufstand, drehte sie eine beeindruckende Pirouette um sich selbst, versuchte dabei sich irgendwie am Tisch verzuhalten, riss ihren Teller auf dem sich noch Soße befand runter und bespitze sich und einen mürrisch aussehende Snape mit dieser braunen Flüssigkeit, bevor sie ein „Shit" hervorwürgte, saß sie an einen dunklen, nun recht wütend aussehenden, zur Mordlust motierten Tränkemeister, festgeklammert. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinem Umhang gekrallte und ihr Gesicht war seinem verdammt nahe gekommen.

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem bleichen Gesicht und seine Augen hatten eine interessante schwarze Färbung, in der sie drohte zu versinken. Da ihre Hände auf seiner Brust lagen und sie selber durch diese doch sportliche Anstrengung schwer atmete, konnte sie sich den schnelleren Herzschlag des Professors nicht erklären.  
Langsam senkte sie ihre Blick auf ihre Hände, sie spürte nun das ungleichmäßigere Atmen seinerseits und als sie sich bewusst wurde, wo sie war und auf wem sie saß, schossen ihren Augen geschockt hoch, fingen seinen Blick auf, der Überraschung, Wut, aber auch genießerisch zu gleich wirkte.

Hermine spürte nun die Hitze in ihre bleichen Wangen kriechen und schloss für einen Moment ihre braunen Augen. Verdammt war das peinlich, dachte sie.  
„Granger, hätten Sie die Güte, Ihren Körper von meinem Schoß zu erheben?" fauchte er nun doch gefährlich leise.  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...schoss es ihm unablässig durch den Kopf.  
Den Anwesenden war vollkommen bewusst, das dies keine Frage oder Bitte war, sondern ein knallharter Befehl. Hermine stand nun so schnell auf, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, ignorierte das Kichern und Schmunzeln der Anderen und rauschte nun sicher, das ihr Fuss und sie somit ausser Lebensgefahr waren, aus der Halle und stürmte wie eine Bessene die Marmortreppe zu ihren Gemächern hinauf.  
----------------------------------------

Ich hoffe ich hab alle Rechtschreibfehler gefunden und ihr seit trotz alle dem damit zufrieden, wenn nicht...lasst es mich wissen...wird mich freuen...liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Nach dem sich Hermine in ihren Räumlichkeiten aufgewärmt hatte, und diesen Vorfall in der Halle erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, entschied sie, ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen, also zog sie sich ihren Mantel an und verschwand auf den Korridoren des Schlosses. Doch sie wollte nicht auf den Länderein, sondern zum Astronomieturm, dort wäre es ruhiger, keiner würde sie dort vermuten. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, doch da sie ihnen nun die Freiheit gegeben hatte, beschlossen diese, einfach bei der für sie lebensbedrohlichen Situation beim Abendessen halt zu machen und zu sehen, was sie wohl nun tun würde.

Genervt seufzte sie auf und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Warum muss sowas auch immer ihr passieren? Hatte sie denn nicht schon genug gelitten? Nein, die Götter schienen noch etwas mit ihr vorzuhaben, womit sie selbstverständlich nicht einverstanden war. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte sich ihr Fuss auch dort verheddern können? Sie verstand es beim besten Willen nicht und doch spürte sie wieder dieses komische Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Es zeugte von soviel Wärme, Verständnis und Verstehen. Ein kleines, doch sichtlich glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre meinst so taurigen Lippen.

Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, stellte sie fest. Doch als sie sich an die dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers erinnerte, wurde ihr schlagartig ganz anders. Sie vermochte seinen Blick nicht zu deuten. Ständig musste sie an Snapes Augen denken. An den Wechsel, den sie vollziehen konnten: von Wut zum Hass, von Ignoranz zum Hohn, von Benommenheit zur bodenlosen Trauer, vom leichten Schmerz zum tiefsten Leid.  
Doch das erstaunliche daran war, das sie es nachvollziehen konnten. Auch sie fühlte sich sehr oft so. Es war nicht einfach für sie nach dem Krieg gewesen, noch heute wachte sie gelegentlich schweißgebatet auf.

Immer noch hörte sie die qualvollen Schreie auf dem Schlachtfeld, erinnerte sich selbst an ihre schweren Verletzungen, nicht die körperlichen, nein die seelischen. Ihr Herz wurde schwer und es tat weh, wie es in ihrer Brust schlug. Mit keinem konnte sie darüber reden, nicht einmal mit ihren Freunden, auch wenn sie genug Leid und Grauen erlebt hatten, hatte sie nicht die seelischen Verletzungen ertragen müssen, die ihr zugefügt wurden.  
Sie wollte sich nicht an ihre Entführung in ihrem siebten Jahr erinnern. 3 Tage war sie den Todessern ausgeliefert gewesen, wurde Tag und Nacht gequält, gefoltern und verspottet. Wie sie sich aus diesen Fängen mit eigener Kraft befreien konnte, wusste sie nicht mehr.

Sicher wurde sie gesucht. Snape wusste nichts von dieser Entführung die stattfinden sollte. Harry und Ron waren mal wieder auf eigene Faust mit Ginny und Luna losgezogen und hatten sie dann auch schwer verletzt in Hogsmead gefunden. 4 Tage hatte sie im Koma gelegen, bevor sie das erstmal aufgewacht war. Das erste was sie sah, waren zwei dunkle schwarze Seen, die soviel Mitgefühl ausgedrückt hatten, das sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch geweint hatte sie nicht. Nach diesem Tag, war sie schlagartig erwachsen geworden, hart hatte sie diese Lektion lernen müssen und danach, war sie nicht mehr die, die sie vorher war.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und bog um einen Ecke, wich einer Statur aus, die gefährlich auf ihren Sockel schwangte und nahm einen Wandvorhang zur Seite. Schnell hatte sie die Treppe die dahinter lag hinter sich gebracht und war den nächsten langen Koridor entlang geschritten. Ja, irgendwie konnte sie in dieser Weise ihren ehemaligen Professor sehr gut verstehen, doch warum war er immer so verdammt eklig. Sie hatte gelernt damit umzugehen, nicht nur durch die Arbeit im Orden, sondern weil sie wusste, wie sehr er unter all dem sicherlich noch immer zu leiden hatte. Mit gesenktem Kopf und die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet stieg sie die Treppen zum Turm hinauf, öffnete die Tür, schloss sie wieder leise hinter sich und schritt auf die Brüstung zu, bevor sie davor stehen blieb, atmete sie tief die kalte Luft ein und schloss für einen Moment ihre rehbraunen Augen.

Hermine hatte beim Betreten des Turmes nicht bemerkt, das sie nicht alleine war. Auf einer Bank, in einem dicken, dunklen Umhang und einer Tasse dampfenden Tees, saß Professor Severus Snape und beobachtete die jungen Frau, die vor ihm an der Brüstung stand und tief in Gedankenversunken schien, sonst wäre sie gleich wieder umgedreht, wenn sie ihn entdeckt hätte. Lange starrte er auf ihren Rücken, ihre langen Haare reichten bis zu ihren Schulterblättern. Immer noch fielen sie in sanften Locken, doch hatte sie gelernt diese zu bändigen. Als er durch die leichte Brise hier oben, ihren Durf wahrnahm, verspürte er ein leichtes angenehmes Ziehen in seinem Bauch.

Schlagartig erinnernte er sich an den Vorfall beim Essen in der Halle. Er hatte noch niemanden getroffen, der vermutlich niemals Ballett getanzt hatte, jedoch solch ein Talent an den Tag legte. Er hatte sich selbst das Grinsen verkneifen müssen, doch als sie plötzlich auf seinen Schoß gelandet war, hatte sich sein Herzschlag ohne das er es beabsichtig hatte, beschleunigt. Und ohne das er dies verhindern konnte, hatte er ihre zarten Berührungen, auf seiner Brust durch ihre kleinen Hände genossen. Erst als er bemerkt hatte, das eben durch diese Berührung, das Blut in die vollkommen entgegengesetzte Richtung schoss, wurde es ihm doch peinlich. Deswegen hatte er versucht auf höfliche Art und Weise, diese Frau von sich zu entfernen, ob sie es dennoch mitbekommen hatte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Noch nie war er so sanft und vorsichtig von einer Frau berührt worden. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er die letzte Frau in seinem Bett hatte und mit ihr ähnlichen Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hätte. Als der Krieg vorbei war und Albus jedem klar gemacht hatte, welche Rolle er gespielt hatte, kamen alle erdenklichen Frauen auf ihn zu, ohne Angst ihn anzusprechen. Es war lästig gewesen! Keine davon hatte ihn je interessiert, keine konnte es auch nur annähern mit seinem Verstand aufnehmen, da kannte er nur eine und die stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Langsam gingen ihm diese tiefgründigen Gedanken mächtig auf die Nerven. Vorsichtig nippte er wieder am Tee. Wo das noch mit ihm hinführen sollte, wusste er auch nicht.

Severus schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er an die frühere Hermine aus der Schulzeit dachte, dennoch war ihm die Hermine vor ihm, viel zu ernst geworden. Wo ist die Hermine Granger von früher hin? Er wusste es nicht. Viele hatten sich durch den Krieg verändert, doch die Veränderung die Hermine durchgemacht hatte, konnte keiner nachvollziehen, keiner wusste wie es wirklich in ihr aussah. Er verstand nicht, warum sie sich keinem anvertraute. Doch wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, das keiner, der das selber durchgemacht hatte, sie je voll verstehen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf, es tat ihm leid was ihr wiederfahren war, sehr sogar.  
Was nutzte es den, wenn man nach außen hin, der glücklichste, lebensbejahende Mensch war, obwohl im Innern die Seele sehr gelitten hatte.

Er wusste von dem Verlust ihrer Eltern, er war es, der ihr die Nachricht damals überbrachte. Er war dabei als ihre Eltern sterben mussten und er konnte nichts tun. Er hatte den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords folge zu leisten gehabt, sonst wäre er nicht mehr lebend in Hogwarts angekommen. Sie hatte ihm damals keinen Vorwurf gemacht. Keine einzige Anschuldigung, er hätte doch sicher etwas tun können, war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Nicht einmal geweint hatte sie, als er ihr diese schreckliche Nachricht überbringen musste. Kurz danach wurde sie entführt und nach 3 Tagen wurde sie von Potter und seinen Gefährten gefunden. Sie war mehr tod als lebendig gewesen und Severus hatte sich, nicht das erstmal in seinem Leben, gefragt ob es das alles Wert war.

Viele unschuldige Menschen starben durch seine Hand. Er musste sie stundenlang quälen, bevor er sie erst erlösen durfte. Oft hatte er sich nur alleine durch die Erinnerung übergeben müssen. Selbst nach diesen Jahren hatte er noch Alpträume die sowas von real waren und ihm selbst jetzt, nur bei dem Gedanken einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten.  
Die Schuldgefühle, die ihn zu erdrücken versuchen, waren grausam. Noch heute, fühlte er sich immer noch für diese Sache verantwortlich. Severus schüttelte sachte den Kopf, seine langen Haare folgen durch den Wind angestachelt in sein Gesicht. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und wischte sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung weg. Hermine hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt und so hatte er noch etwas Zeit und Ruhe sie zu beobachten.

Ja sie war erwachsen geworden. Doch schien sie etwas hinter diesen Augen zu verstecken, was es genau war konnte er nicht sagen, dennoch spürte er dieses leichte Unwohlsein, was sie umgab. Liebend gerne würde er wissen was es war, doch er traute sich weder zu fragen, weil er wusste er würde eh keine Antwort bekommen, noch, was hatte ihn dies zu interessieren. Es war die Granger um die er sich grade Gedanken machte! Wo sollte dies denn hinführen? Erst hatte er gestern Abend so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt und war sie suchen gegangen und nun, saß er hier und beobachtete sie schon seit etlichen Minuten. Doch dies wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn er sich nicht den Kopf über Granger zubrechen würde.

Was war nur in ihm gefahren? Zeigten nun die unzählen Cruciosflüche, denen er in seine Tätigkeit als Spion ausgesetzt war, Wirkung? Oder war es nur Mitleid? Oder weil er diese Frau vor sich, anders kannte, anders kennen gelernt hatte? Er vermochte es beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen, was ihn wütend machte. Severus hatte gerne die Kontrolle über alles und jeden, doch seine Gedanken schienen ihn seit die Granger im Schloss war zu erdrücken.  
Vorsichtig nippte er an seinem Tee und warf einen Blick auf den Rücken seines gedanklichen Problems.

Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte sein gedankliches Problem angefangen zu zitterte. Nicht ein bisschen oder kaum für das menschliche Augen wahrzunehmen, nein sie zitterte als würde sie stark frieren. Diese Mauer die sie umgab, kam ihm furchtbar bekannt vor. Auch er trug sie. Schon seit Jahren. Sonst hätte er niemals diesen Krieg überleben können, denn sie war unheimlich wichtig für ihn geworden in diesen schlimmen Zeiten, wie sie damals nun einmal herrschten. Severus ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. Er dachte er hätte dies alles hinter sich gelassen, doch nun stand vor ihm ein Mensch, dem es ähnlich, wenn nicht genauso erging.

Doch was sollte er um Merlins Willen tun? Er kannte sich doch mit sowas nicht wirklich aus. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihr. Hatten denn ihre ach so tollen Freunde dies nicht mitbekommen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Severus wusste nicht, wie es heute um dieses goldene Trio bestimmt war. Dennoch spürte er tief in seiner Brust ein starkes Reißen, als ihm wieder der Schmerz, den er mit sich herum trug, bewusst wurde. Langsam hob er wieder seinen dunklen Haarschopf an und sah auf ihren Rücken. Immer noch schien sie stark zu zittern. Genervt rollte er mit seinen Augen, stellte die Tasse mit immer noch dampfendem Tee, beiseite und stand langsam auf. Behutsam pellte er sich aus seinem dicken Wintermantel und legte ihn vorsichtig über ihre zitternden Schultern.

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln nahm Hermine die Nähe des Professors zur Kenntnis und nickte kurz, jedoch wendete sie den Blick von den Länderein nicht ab.  
„Haben Sie Ihrer Meinung bezüglich des Erfrierungstodes sterben zu wollen wieder einmal geändert?" fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme auf den Rücken.  
„Ich denke" begann Hermine vorsichtig, „das ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, was effektiver wäre. Das Sterben durch eine lumpige Erfrierung oder wegen eines Hungerstreiks?" stellte sie die rhetorische Frage.  
Selbst Severus Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig ein Stück nach oben, was selbst Hermine mit nun geschlossenen Augen nicht verborgen blieb.

„Nein, im Ernst, Miss Granger. Wieso tun Sie das?" fragte er nun wirklich ernsthaft.  
„Was tun?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage und hob endlich ihren Blick und schaute nun wieder auf die Länderein hinab.  
„Gestern finde ich Sie bei der Kälte in Ihrem Abendkleid draußen vor. Beim Frühstück pumpen Sie nur Koffein in Ihren Körper und nun stehen Sie schon wieder hier und frieren!" stellte er mit seiner dunklen, bariton Stimme sachlich fest.  
„Denken Sie wirklich, das ich es absichtlich machen?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Dennoch, kennt man Sie anders, Miss Granger. Und irgendwie scheint es zu Ihrem sonstigenVerhalten nicht zu passen!" sagte Snape trocken und sah sie wieder von der Seite her an.  
Er beobachtete ihre Mimik, doch musste er erschrocken feststellen, das keine Mimik bei ihr auszumachen war. Was war bloß mit ihr passiert? Stellte er sich erneut die gedanklich Frage.  
„Muss denn immer alles meinem sonstigem Verhalten entsprechen? Kann ich nicht einfach mal das machen, was ich will?" fragte sie leicht genervt und begegnete nun seinem Gesicht.  
„Sicher können Sie machen, was Sie für richtig halten. Dennoch ist es doch sehr...ungewöhnli ch für Sie" sagte er ruhig, sah nun in ihre Augen.

Hermine schnaubte gelangweilt und gab Snape seinen Umhang wieder, der ihn mit einem knappen Nicken, wie es seine Antwort war, annahm.  
„Danke" sagte sie knapp und drehte sich wieder den Länderein zu.  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zog jedoch seinen Mantel wieder an, ihm war doch kalt geworden. Schnell holte er seine Tasse mit Tee und zauberte für Hermine auch eine herbei.  
Dankend nahm sie ihm die Tasse ab und roch angenehm überrascht, das es ihr Lieblingstee war, bevor sie einen Schluck trank.

„Ich hoffe ich lag nach dieser geraumen Zeit, die vergangen ist, immer noch richtig?" fragte er und beobachtete ihr Gesicht.  
„Ja, Sie haben es nicht vergessen" sagte sie lächelnd und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
Severus nickte und lächelte in Gedanken über sich selbst. Warum hatte er sich ihre Lieblingsteesorte gemerkt? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte damals lange mit ihr zusammenarbeiten müssen, da lernt man schon einmal die Macken und Vorzüge des anderen kennen. Auch wenn ihm diese Gedanken auf keinen Fall behagten, musste er sie gezwungender Maßen in Kauf nehmen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen wirklich, Miss Granger?" fragte er leise am Tee nippend.  
„Wunderbar" kam es von ihr, zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.  
„Wirklich?" die berüchtigte Augenbraue erklomm neue Höhen.  
„Was wollen Sie denn hören?" fragte sie genervt, stellte die Tasse auf der Brüstung ab.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihr in die braunen Augen, „Die Wahrheit" antwortete er trocken auf ihre Frage.  
„Das glaub ich weniger" sagte sie leise, sehr leise.  
Severus hatte sie gehört, deutlich sogar, obwohl es nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern war.

„Wie bitte?" hakte er nach.  
„Nichts" kam es von ihr.  
„Hermine, ich bitte Sie. Sie haben sich verändert, sehr sogar!" sagte er nun leicht gereizt.  
„Wundert Sie das etwa?" fragte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?" stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
„Hören Sie auf meine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworteten" meckerte Hermine nun über das Verhalten des Professors. Doch was hatte sie denn anderes von ihm erwartet. Das er verständnisvoll wäre? Nein, bestimmt nicht.

Severus holte tief Luft, „Ja es wundert mich" sagte er nun gleichgültig.  
„Ihre Augen strafen Sie Lügen!" antwortete sie knapp, eine starke Kälte lang in ihrer Stimme, die er nicht so von ihr kannte.  
Severus sah sie verwirrt an, vielleicht zu verwirrt, denn sie drückte ihm die Tasse Tee in die Hand und verschwand schnurstraks vom Astronomieturm.  
Was hatte er denn gemacht? Hatte er was falsches gesagt? Severus ließ sich das letztere ihres Gespräches noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Wie hatte sie das denn gemeint? Meine Augen strafen mich Lügen? Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr und unter anderem regte ihr Verhalten ihn tierisch auf und er konnte sich dies nicht erklären.

Schnell hatte er die beiden Tassen auf die Brüstung gestellt und rauschte ihr mit aufgebauschtem Umhang hinterher. Diese Sache muss er unbedingt auf den Grund gehen. Egal was es kostet. Doch warum interessierte ihn dies so sehr? Er konnte nun nicht mehr bestreiten, das er sich keine Sorgen um die nun große gewordene Klugscheerin machte, und dennoch ging ihm das selber so dermaßen gegen den Strich, das er am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte. Hätte es etwas gebracht? Natürlich nicht! Beantwortete er sich diese Frage selber. Man Granger, rede doch endlich, fauchte er stink wütend in Gedanken, bevor er fast die Treppe hinunter fiel, sich jedoch noch gerade so abfangen konnte.  
„Granger. Stehen bleiben!" rief er ihr hinter her, als er ihren roten Umhang um den Korridor wehen sah.  
-------------------------  
Und wie fandet ihr es? Freu mich auf Kritik, Lob, Beschwerden, Morddrohungen und weitere Dinge grinst

liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Doch Hermine dachte ja gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Schnellen Schrittes rannte sie schon förmlich die Korridore entlang. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust darauf mit Snape ein Gespräch, was über die „normalen Gespräche" die sie vor Ewigkeiten geführt hatten, hinausging. Schnell sprang sie auf eine Treppe, die grade die Richtung ändern wollte und schaffte es noch nach unten in den dritten Stock zu kommen, während Snape ihr immer noch hinterher hastete, doch nun einen größeren Umweg nehmen musste.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, warum seine Fragerei bei ihr diese Gefühle des Verwirrtseins und des zur Schau getragen werdens, auslösten. Im Moment schien sie mit sich selbst nicht klar zu kommen, so was hatte sie noch nie gespürt. Es war so unendlich verwirrend. Sie wusste mit sich selbst nichts anzufangen und das war etwas, was völlig neu für sie war. Durch die Arbeit bei der Uni und das Unterrichten, konnte man sich perfekt ablenken, doch hier, wo man nichts zu tun hatte, kehrten alle diese Dinge in ihre Erinnerung zurück, die sie erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Und nun schossen sie mit voller Wucht auf sie ein und sie fühlte sich wie ein nervliches Frack.

Ob Poppy sich wohl auch mit Geisteskrankheiten auskannte? Fragte sie sich im Stillen und musste selber über ihrer absurden Gedanken Schmunzeln. Sie wusste, so ging es nicht weiter, sie musste etwas tun, doch was? Diese ganze Fragerei hatte sie innerlich so aufgewühlt, das sie nur wirre Gedanken hatte, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte.  
Schnell bog sie um eine Ecke, nahm wieder einen versteckten Geheimgang, den sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Diese Flucht vor Snape erinnerte sie unweigerlich daran. Wenn er sie einholen würde, bekam sie wohl Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeiten, sie grinste schief und schüttelte ihre braunen Lockenkopf.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, stieß sie fast mit einem über beide Ohren lächelnden Direktor zusammen. Dieser hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, der Hermine richtig Angst machte. Seine Augen funkelten so verheißungsvoll, das es ihr vorkam, als wüsste er, was gerade passiert war, doch das konnte nicht sein, sagte sie sich nicht wirklich überzeugend in Gedanken und wollte ihm schon ausweichen.  
„Probleme?" fragte dieser nun überflüssigerweise schelmisch grinsend.  
„Nein, Albus. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch und wollte schon weiter gehen.

Doch nun sagte ihr der Direktor etwas, was Hermine vollkommen verwirrte. Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um.  
„Manchmal geschehen unvorhergesehene Dinge, die bewirken, Personen mit ganz anderen Augen zu sehen und manchmal schaffen es diese Personen, Grenzen zu überwinden und zusammen den Himmel zu finden!" Ein noch strahlender Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, was nichts Gutes verhieß, dennoch zwinkerte er ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Was zum Teufel, meinst du damit?" fragte Hermine langsam wütend werdend.

„Du wirst zu gegebener Zeit schon dahinter kommen, meine Liebe" meinte Albus munter, steckte sich eins seiner heiß geliebten Zitronenbrausebonbo ns in den Mund und verschwand mit einem fröhlichen Glucksen in seiner Stimme um die nächste Ecke.  
Hermine stand noch für einen Moment da, bevor sie nun die leichte dunkle Aura ihres momentanen Problems spürte und schon legte sie mit einem erneuten Spurt los.  
Schnell hatte sie die Marmortreppe zur Eingangshalle hinter sich gelassen und schritt nun wahnsinnig schnell über den Schulhof auf die Länderein hinaus.

Was meinte dieser alte Narr mit diesem Mist den er grade von sich gegeben hat? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Unweigerlich kochte heiße Wut in ihr hoch. Warum musste dieser...dieser... unmögliche Mensch immer in Rätseln sprechen? Hatte er nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu nötigen, sich über diesem...ja...was war es eigentlich. Ach egal...musste sie sich nun Gedanken darüber machen? Nein eigentlich nicht, entschied sie für sich. Doch warum ging es dann nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf? Wusste er etwa, das sich diese Worte nun in ihr Gedächtnis regelrecht eingebrannt hatten?

Hermine schnaufte zornig! Die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt. Mühsam unterdrückte sie einen lauten Aufschrei. Mister- ich- weiß- alles- und- gebe- komische- Antworten- die- sowie- so- niemand- versteht- und– löse- erst - dann- auf- wenn- es- zu- spät- ist- Dumbledore, ging ihr seit dem sie hier auf Hogwarts angekommen ist, tierisch auf die Nerven. Die erste Zeit konnte sie dies ignorieren, doch nun, machte es sie ausschließlich wütend.  
„Granger! Ich sagte stehen bleiben!" rief ihr nun ein schon äußert wütender Snape hinterher.  
Langsam entwickelte sie gegen diese Person, eine Antipathie, wie eine Allergie auf Hausstaub!

Aber sollte er nur kommen, dann hatte sie wenigstes jemanden, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte. Und sie würde keine Rücksicht auf Verluste nehmen.  
Doch Anhalten tat sie nicht, sie lief immer weiter, links am See vorbei, am Ufer entlang. Bis sie an ihre kleine, versteckte Lieblingsstelle kam, die sie schon als Schülerin hatte. Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schultern sagte ihr, das Snape immer noch hinter ihr her war. Warum eigentlich? Fragte sie sich nun und tausende, rote, blinkende Fragenzeichen schwebten über ihren Kopf. Doch er schien diese gar nicht wahrzunehmen, denn wie ein wildgewordene Stier stürmte er weiter.

Hermine schritt immer noch mit großen Schritten für ihre kurzen Beine aus und er hatte ganz schön zu tun hinter ihr her zu kommen.  
„Miss Granger" sagte Snape nun schon auffordernd, sie zum Anhalten zu bewegen.  
Doch nichts schien zu helfen, immer noch regte sie sich wegen Albus- ich- weiß- alles- besser- und- mehr- wie- ihr- Dumbledore auf!  
„Professor Granger" zischte er jetzt laut.  
„Was ist denn?" rief sie über ihren Rücken.  
„Sie sollen endlich stehen bleiben. Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden" sagte er mit aufgebrachter, tiefer Stimme, die Hermine plötzlich ein kleines Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte.

Was war das denn schon wieder? Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, der sowieso schon voller Fragen war, die keiner beantworten konnte.  
„Hermine" sagte Snape nun in einem Ton, der Hermine dazu veranlasste nun doch endlich stehen zu bleiben.  
Er hatte sie noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. Doch hat er, sagte ihr Gewissen. Vorhin oben auf dem Turm, du dumme Gans! Halt deine Klappe, zischte sie in Gedanken.  
Ja hatte er sie auch schon vorhin so genannt? Sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen, war vermutlich zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftig und bin dies einfach übergangen, sagte sie sich.

Doch dieses mal...dieses Hermine war keineswegs freundlich, oder nett über seine Lippen gekommen. Sie musste fast über sich selbst Schmunzeln. Snape und nett? Wie kam sie denn darauf. Endlich kam er vor ihr zum Stehen, doch er merkte, das sie schon wieder nicht bei der Sache war. Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken?  
„Miss Granger?" fragte er laut und scharf nach.  
Doch keine Reaktion kam von ihrer Seite. Immer noch starrte sie auf den See hinaus, der inzwischen durch die Kälte vollkommen zugefroren war.

„Hermine" sagte Snape nun wieder.  
Die gewohnte Schärfe, mit der er oft im Unterricht sprach, packte er nun vollkommen in dieses eine Wort hinein.  
Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und musterte sein nun mittlerweile, stink sauers Gesicht.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie patzig zurück und meinte seine Ader an der linken Schläfe pochen zu sehen. Was unweigerlich bedeutete, das er kurz vorm Explodieren stand. Hermine wappnete sich schon auf einen großen Ausbruch, straffte jedoch ihre kleinen, schmalen Schultern und blickte ihm unverholend ins Gesicht.

„Hermine, was sollte dieser Vorwurf von Ihnen auf den Turm genau bedeutet?" presste er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne hervor.  
„Welcher Vorwurf?" fragte sie, leicht verwirrt.  
„Ich mach Ihnen gleich, welchen Vorwurf" kam es prompt über seine Lippen, doch es war so angewidert, das Hermine innerlich zusammen zuckte.  
„Nun passen Sie mal auf" holte Hermine nun tief Luft, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüpften und legte zu einem verbalen Streitgespräch los, „Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir? Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan. Ich versuche lediglich mit Ihnen zurecht zukommen, solange ich hier bin.

Doch nein, Sie müssen mir natürlich durch das ganze Schloss hinterher laufen um mich auf irgendeinen Blödsinn Ihrerseits anzusprechen. Habe ich Sie etwa wirklich in Ihrem Stolz gekränkt? Oder ist es einfach die pure Langeweile, die Sie quält, mich zu nerven, weil keine Schüler da sind, denen Sie Punkte abziehen, Strafarbeiten aufbrummen oder Nachsitzen verpassen können?" fauchte Hermine in einer Lautstärke, die Snape in ihrem Zustand nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?" brauste nun Snape auf, verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und sah sie von oben herab mit allem Spot an, den er aufbringen konnte.

Doch Hermine schien dies nur noch wütender zu machen, wie sie ohnehin schon war. Tief holte sie Luft, versuchte ihr Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wie konnte sie nur denken, vorhin ein angenehmes Kribbeln verspürt zu haben.  
„Was ich mir erlaube" begann sie halbherzig über seinen Versuch, sie einzuschüchtern.  
„Was ich mir erlaube? Was erlauben Sie sich, werter Professor? Brüllen mir durchs ganze Schloss hinterher und kommen mir nun so. Glauben sie den wirklich, Sie können mir immer noch so Angst machen? Und ja, den Vorwurf, das ihre Augen sie Lügen strafen, ist nur berechtigt" sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Wie kommen Sie nur auf solche Schnapsidee?" fragte Snape barsch.  
„Weil sie verdammt noch mal wahr ist" fauchte Hermine.  
„Sicher ist sie nicht wahr"  
„Und ob"  
„Müssen Sie immer das letzte Wort haben?"  
„Müssen Sie immer Widersprechen?" sagte Hermine giftig.  
Severus atmete tief durch. Das kann doch alles nicht war sein, dachte er und sah die Granger wieder an.

„Wie kommen sie nur darauf?" fragte er nun resigniert.  
„Was? Das Ihrer Augen Sie Lügen strafen?" fragte sie perplex, das er schon nachgab.  
„Ja" knurrte er gefährlich leise.  
„Weil ich es sehe" sagte Hermine und versuchte nicht zu blinzeln, als er in ihren Augen nach einer Lüge suchte.  
„Ihre Augen, Severus, sind für mich, wie ein offenes Buch" antwortete Hermine und drehte sich wieder zum See. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Wollte seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen und seine tausend Fragen, die sie spürte beantworten.

„Hermine...aber" er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.  
„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er leise.   
Severus war völlig überrascht, nicht einmal der Direktor vermochte in seinen Augen zu lesen, er ahnte immer nur was in ihm vorging und hatte ja auch meist recht damit. Doch so etwas hatte noch niemand zu ihm gesagt und von Hermine Granger hatte er es schlichtweg nicht erwartet. Seine Überraschung war ihm mehr als anzusehen. Seine großen erschrockenen Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren, ebenso wie sein Mund, der sich nun ungläubig schloss.

„Wie das möglich ist?" wiederholte Hermine langsam.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah weiterhin auf den See hinaus, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte die grausamen Erinnerung nieder zu kämpfen.  
„Wie du vorhin richtig festgestellt hast, habe ich mich verändert. Der Tod meiner Eltern, war nicht grade leicht für mich. Harry ging es nicht gut. Immer wieder brach er zusammen, seine Narbe schmerzte mehr den je, auch wenn er die Okklumentik beherrschte, konnte er sich dagegen nicht wehren.

Ich und Ron waren hilflos. Wir wussten nicht was wir machen sollten. Wir konnten ihm die Last nicht nehmen. Dann meine Entführung...es war nicht leicht für mich. Nach dem Abschluss und dem Eintritt in den Orden, wurde es etwas besser. Doch als deine wirkliche Rolle aufflog und wir zusammen arbeiteten, wurde mir wieder einmal bewusst, wie knapp du dem Tod entkommen bist und wie schwer es dir gefallen sein muss, bei der Folterung und Ermordung meiner Eltern dabei zu sein. Nie hab ich es geschafft darüber wirklich hinweg zu kommen, du weißt, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Dann die finale Schlacht, ich sah soviel Leid, habe selber getötet, gefoltert. Dann wurde ich selber schwer verletzt, rappelte mich jedoch wieder auf um zu helfen oder vielleicht tat ich es auch um mich zu rächen.

Erst als ich im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir kam, wurde mir wirklich bewusst, was ich getan habe. Wie konnte ich nur all diese Menschen umbringen, sie quälen bis sie keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben. In dem Moment wurde ich schlagartig erwachsen und ich habe mir geschworen, das dies nie wieder vorkommen würde. Gut, der Krieg ist über 8 Jahre her, ich kam nie wieder in diese Situation, doch quälten mich über Jahre hinweg Alpträume von meinen Taten und ich stürzte mich grade zu in meine Ausbildung. Und dies hat mir wieder vor Augen geführt, wie schwer es für dich damals gewesen sein muss, auf zwei Seiten zu tanzen. In welcher Gefahr du schwebtest, war mir bewusst, doch nicht das Ausmaß dieses Schmerzes, dieser Schuldgefühle, die einen aufzufressen drohen.

Dieses merkte ich erst, als ich selber an diesen Punkt kam. Doch mit jemanden darüber reden wollte ich nicht, also versuchte ich damit klar zu kommen und dadurch habe ich mich so sehr verschlossen. Nach außen hin, bin ich immer noch die selbe von damals, doch tief in mir drin..." Hermine hatte keine Pause gemacht und Severus hatte nicht geahnt, nicht einmal ansatzweise, das dies sie alles so sehr mitgenommen hatte. Still stand sie da, der Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet. Severus Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er an seine eigenen Schuldgefühle dachte, die ihn nach wie vor noch quälten, doch er kam damit klar, aber nicht sie. Nicht Hermine, nicht ein Mensch, dessen Geist eigentlich so rein wie Schnee, so hell wie der Tag ist und nicht so dunkel wie die Nacht, die alles in sich zu verschlucken droht.

Er hatte sie für ihre innere Stärke, die sie ohne Zweifel besaß, immer still und heimlich bewundert. Nie war ein Wort des Dankes oder der Anerkennung über seine Lippen gekommen, doch sie musste erkannt haben, wie wichtig sie ihm in all den Jahren geworden war. Sie war so eine intelligente Frau, die es verdient hatte auf Händen durch diese Welt getragen zu werden. Der Krieg brachte viele Opfer mit sich. Sie verlor von einem Tag auf den anderen ihre Jugend, das hatte sie nicht verdient. Nicht sie! Er hatte ihren neugierigen, durstigen Geist immer verabscheut, zu sehr hatte sie ihn, an sich selbst erinnert.

Doch ihre Neugierde, dieser Drang nach Wissen war vollkommen anders, als seiner es je gewesen war. Severus senkte langsam den Kopf. Wo sollte dies noch alles hinführen? Er wurde für einen klugen Mann gehalten, vielleicht sogar genial. Doch sie, ist und bleibt ein Rätsel für ihn, sie war es schon seit der ersten Stunden gewesen. Irgendwann in ihrer Laufbahn an dieser Schule hatte es ihm sogar Vergnügen bereitet, sie heranwachsen zu sehen, eine Art Besessenheit ist daraus geworden und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er sie all die Jahre vermisst. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm bewiesen hatte, das es eventuelle Hoffnung für diese Hohlköpfe von Hexen und Zauberern gab, die er sonst zu unterrichten hatte.

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Wo kamen bloß diese ganzen Gedanken her? Diese Gefühle die urplötzlich auf ihn einströmten waren neu für ihn. Hatte er sie denn wirklich vermisst? Er schien zu überlegen, seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen. Und er konnte es nicht mehr verweigern, den es war die Wahrheit, die er tief in sich spürte. Ihr Verstand war einfach genial und er konnte wenn er denn wollte, stundenlang mit ihr über ein Thema reden. So was hatte es bei anderen Frauen nicht gegeben. Ja er hatte sie vermisst. Er hatte sie schmerzlichst vermisst. Seine Musterschülerin von einst. Doch was hatte die Zeit mit ihr gemacht? Sie war so unschuldig, so rein. Sie war für ihn, das hellste Licht in der tiefsten Finsternis.

----------------------------------  
Ich selber finde dieses Chap unter aller Sau, dennoch wollte ich es euch nicht vorenthalten und freu mich nun über eure Kommentare dazu...Ich weiß, es war nun abrupter Abbruch, doch das steigert die Neugier bei euch und motoviert euch vielleicht ein paar Kommis zu schreiben...Thanks for your time

liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

„Hermine..." begann Severus leise, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte etwas sagen, was sie beruhigt, töstet, oder einfach nur glauben lässt.  
„...innerlich schreist du dir die Seele aus dem Leib, doch nach außen versuchst du, der selbe zu sein, der du immer warst. Willst keine Fragen beantworten, willst für dich alleine sein, versuchen die schrecklichen Dinge zu vergessen. Wenn die Seele weint, ist nichts mehr so wie es scheint!" sagte Severus leise und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Hermine, die nun wieder einmal zu zittern begonnen hatte, zu.

„Die ungeweinten Tränen, sind meist die schmerzlichsten! Es tut mir so unendlich leid!" hauchte Severus gerade zu, streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus, umfing ihre Tailie und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Hermine ließ dies wiederstandslos mit sich geschehen. Genau das was er sagte, passte wunderbar zu ihrem jetzigen Zustand. Wenn die Seele weint, ist nichts mehr so wie es scheint. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte heiße Tränen in sich aufsteigen.  
„Hermine, du bist eine starke, intelligente, hübsche, junge Frau, mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten...du solltest nicht so über dich denken. Ja du hast vielleicht Fehler in deinem Leben begangen, na und... „ sagte er nun leise.

Hermine kämpfte sich aus seine Umarmung und stieß ihn hart von sich. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit oder sollte sie sagen, über sie zu sprechen.  
„Na und...na und" begann sie wieder zu schreien. „Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Kessel im Regal. Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer diese letzten Jahre für mich waren? Hast du eine Ahnung wie es ist, selbst von deinen Freunden gemieden zu werden, weil du ihnen nicht erzählen kannst was dich bedrückt? Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man einfach nicht mehr weiter weiß und sich verdammt hilflos und verzweifelt vorkommt? Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, wie sehr es weh tut" brüllte sie ihn an.

Severus sah Tränen in ihre rehbraunen Augen steigen und er bereute es zu tiefst sie so aufgebracht zu haben, dies war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Er lebte mit dieser Schuld, die er mit sich trug, schon so lange er denken konnte, doch für Hermine war dies völlig neu und er verstand sie. Er wusste selber noch wie schwer es die ersten Jahre für ihn gewesen war und wie sehr es weh tun kann.  
„Es tut mir leid" sagte er und sah ihr fest in die dunklen Augen.  
„Pfff" schnaubte sie wütend, drehte sich um, um sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
„Sicher" meinte sie mit vor Wut verzerrte Stimme.

„Hermine hör mir zu..." begann er nun langsam, strich sich durch seine langen, dicken, schwarzen Haare und suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Wenn wir geboren werden, liegt das Leben, wie ein weißes Blatt Papier vor uns, vollkommen leer und harrt der Entscheidung, die wir fällen werden und die unsere Wege definieren werden. Manchen Entscheidungen treffen wir nach reiflicher Überlegung, bei einigen Abzweigungen entscheiden wir sogar spontan. Manchen halten uns fast ewig in Überlegungen gefangen und vor manchen fürchten wir uns so sehr, dass wir sie beinahe nicht treffen können.

Aber mit jeder Entscheidung, die wir treffen und den Folgen, die sie für uns und unsere Umgebung hat, lernen wir, dass jede dieser Entscheidungen neben einem Lohn, auch immer einen Preis hat. Und während wir versuchen, unaufhaltsam den Weg unseres Lebens zu gehen und an jeder Abzweigung neu abwägen, beginnen wir zu begreifen, dass vielleicht nicht immer ein gutes Preis/Lohnverhältnis auch eine gute Entscheidung definiert..." er machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu ihr rüber, sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und versuchte sich vermutlich zu wärmen oder selbst trost zu spenden.

„...der Preis für manche Entscheidungen ist so hoch, dass es fast unverstellbar ist, dass diese Entscheidung gut und richtig gewesen sein soll. Und doch sind es vielleicht auch gerade diese Dinge, die richtiger sind als jene, die einfach und billig gewesen wären(1)" endete Severus nun.  
Sie hatte ihn vermutlich nicht einmal gehört, dachte er. Wieder war keine Regung auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, atmete tief durch und drehte sich langsam um. Was hatte es denn für einen Zweck? Sie wollte ja nicht mal das ihr jemand half. Er konnte sie so gut verstehen. Auch er hatte dies durchmachen müssen. Doch er konnte ihr versprechen, das die Schmerzen, die sie tief in sich spürte, die ihr die Luft zum Leben nahmen, irgendwann etwas nachlassen werden.

Und in ferne Zukunft wird dieser grauenhafte Schmerz, vielleicht sogar ganz verblassen. Tiefe Narben werden zurück bleiben, die nur noch darauf schließen lassen, wie tief, grausam und schmerzvoll sie einst waren und mit welcher Wucht sie einst geschlagen worden.  
Er setzte immer ein Bein vors andere, lief jedoch sehr langsam, als überlege er, wieder umzudrehen und zu ihr zurück zu gehen, sie an den Schultern zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln, das sie wieder aufwachte. Das sie endlich ihre schönen Augen aufmachen würde und ihm das glauben würde, was er ihr eben gesagt hatte. Es war auch weiß Gott nicht leicht für ihn gewesen ihr hinterher zu rennen, dieses dämlich Lächeln des Direktors ignorierend.

Ohne das er es nun wollte oder nicht, musste er sich eingestehen, das er sie schätzen gelernt hatte. Damals, vor langer Zeit. Natürlich hatte er es ihr nicht gesagt, wo kämen wir den hin, schnaubte er verächtlich, dennoch schien er diese große Klugscheerin, die sie nun einmal war, zu mögen. Doch was sollte er machen? Sie anschreien, das sie wach wurde und sich umsah? Oder sie in Ruhe lassen? Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ohne es zu merken, war er einfach so stehen geblieben und haderte mit sich selber. Den Kopf hatte er gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen, tief atmete er durch, doch einen Beschluss fassen konnte er definitiv nicht. Noch nicht!

Hermine unterdessen stand da wie angewurzelt und ließ sich das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte gespürt das er umgedreht war, jedoch nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehen geblieben ist und nun überlegte was er machen sollte.  
Es ergab einen Sinn was er sagte, einen weitaus tieferen Sinn, denn sie ihn niemals zugetraut hätte. Doch was sollte das nun schon wieder. Jetzt nahm sie schon Ratschläge dieser Fledermaus an? Nein! Eine Fledermaus war er nicht mehr für sie, schon lange nicht mehr. Er war ein Mann. Ein Mann, mit großem Stolz, den er grade eben für sie gebrochen hatte, den niemals lässt sich jemand wie Severus Snape einer war, einfach so auf solche Art von Gesprächen ein. Ob sie nun Muggelgeboren waren oder nicht, schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Langsam drehte auch sie sich um und beobachtete den Zwiespalt in den er sich grade selber befand. Die hängenden Schultern verrieten ihn, das er selber nicht mit all dem klar zu kommen schien. Hermine hatte ihn, diesen Mann vor ihr, in der Zeit ihrer Zusammenarbeit kennen und schätzen gelernt. Seine Hingabe und Liebe zu den Tränke hatte sie schon immer stark bewundert, und dies wurde nach der Schule nur noch stärker. Ebenso wie der Drang mit ihm zu diskutieren und zu fachsimple. Das sie seine Nähe so sehr genoss, merkte sie erst später und es hatte sich in all dieser Zeit, die vergangen war, nicht geändert.

Wenn sie in seine abgrundtiefen Augen sieht, scheint ihre Welt für kurze Zeit ins schwanken zu geraten, oder für einen kleinen Moment still zu stehen. Sie hatte ihm nie lange genug in die Augen gesehen, um in ihnen zu ertrinken, doch sie hat sich einmal in ihnen verloren und seit dem ließen sie diese dunklen Seen, einfach keine Ruhe mehr. Wenn er es vielleichtauch nicht will, es auch vielleicht nicht bemerkt hatte, sie kannte ihn, besser als jeder andere. Sie konnte tief in ihn hineinsehen und sein wirkliches Ich erkennen, das genau so litt wie sie. Viele halten ihn für kalt, auch sie hatte früher so gedacht, bis sie sich die Zeit genommen hatte, ihn ausführlicher zu studieren.

Manchmal erschein es ihr so, als würde nur sie wissen, das er dies nicht ist und auch nie wirklich war. Es muss ein verletztlicher Kern hinter diese harte Schale ruhen, sonst würde ihm dies nichts ausmachen. Auch ihn mussten viele Sachen schmerzen. Seine Bitterkeit und sein Gram über das Vergangene, haben ihn vermutlich vergessen lassen, wie es war zu leben, haben ihn vergessen lassen, wie es war, zu lieben.  
Hermine senkte ebenfalls den Kopf und spürte nun die heißen, stummen Tränen des Leides über ihr Wangen rollen. Auch sie hatte vergessen, wie es ist zu leben und vor allem zu lieben. Sie dachte, die Anderen würden sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie nur einen ihrer Gedanken kennen würden.

Jedoch war ihr dies im Laufe der Jahre egal geworden. Wem gingen schon ihre Gedanken etwas an? Dennoch hatte sie sich geschworen, niemandem etwas zu sagen, sie keinem preis zugeben. Niemals! Wie eine schwere Last hatte sie dies die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen und hatte manchmal auch den Eindruck gehabt, langsam an ihnen zu ersticken (2). Doch sie hatte es geschafft, bis heute, keinem ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu offenbaren. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wieso ausgerechnet er? Und vorallem jetzt, heute, hier!? Langsam hob sie wieder ihren Kopf und sah auf seine hochgewachsene Gestalt.

Als er sie vorhin einfach so in den Arm genommen hatte, war wieder dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch gewesen, nur stärker, viel stärker.  
Ihr war sogar leicht schwindlig gewesen, ihre Knie wurden weich und sein Duft, der ihn stehts umgab, war einfach atemberaubend, was anderes kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn. Nicht einmal das es völliger Schwachsinn war, denn sie hier dachte, nein, sie mochte den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der einen kleinen Hang zum Perfektionismus hatte, sehr. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war dies schon immer so gewesen, doch sich dies einzugestehen, war sie schlicht weg einfach zu feige gewesen

Langsam ging sie nun auf ihn zu, stoppte kurz hinter ihm und überlegte fieberhaft was sie machen könnte. Sie traute sich nicht, eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen und ihn einfach herumzudrehen, also ließ sie es bleiben und schloss kurz die Augen.  
Sie hatte doch tatsächlich über eine Zurückweisung seinerseits Angst! Doch war dies nicht verständlich? Sie hatte sich so geborgen und gebraucht in seinen starken Armen gefühlt. Hermine hatte einfach Angst davor, sich jemanden zu öffnen. Warum war das eigentlich so? Fragte sie sich nun gedanklich. Sie zuckte die Schultern. Es hat wohl etwas mit Selbstschutz zu tun, dachte sie.

Wieder blickte sie zu Severus auf, sein Brustkorb schien sich gleichmäßig zu heben und zu senken, dennoch spürte sie, das er ein ziemliches Chaos in sich spürte. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr verweintes Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das es so für sie schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Ihre Mauer schien um sie her zu bröckeln, mit jedem positiven Gedanken ein Stückchen mehr. Und Hermine fühlte wie gut das tat, einmal wieder befreit durchzuatmen. Kurz schloss sie nun noch einmal ihre glasigen, braunen Augen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und mit dem nächsten Atemzug tief Luft holte.

„Wir alle suchen etwas. Manche suchen nach Antworten. Manche suchen nach der Wahrheit. Manche suchen Glück und Erfüllung. Und manche suchen Vergebung. Wir suchen einerseits Verständnis, andereseits Verstehen. Und so sehr unsere Seele das Verständnis braucht, so sehr schreit unser Verstand nach dem Verstehen, auch wenn wir manchmal sehr, sehr lange brauchen, um dieses Bedürfnis begreifen zu können. Bisweilen haben wir Angst vor dem, was wir finden könnten, aber eine unnennbare Kraft zwingt uns immer weiter zu suchen. Aber uns alle verbindet der Drang zu suchen, die Suche selber, die unsere Wege definiert..." Hermine schloss die Augen, ging um ihn rum und öffnete ihre Augen wieder.

Nun sah sie, das seine dunklen Augen sie voller Wahrheit und gleichzeitiger Traurigkeit ansahen. Dieser Blick aus seinen wunderschönen, dunklen Obsidianen, sagten mehr als Worte es je gekonnte hätten.  
„Und so suchen wir unermüdlich, beseelt von dem Wunsch unsere Suche eines Tages zu beenden oder die Suche selber zum Inhalt unseres Lebens zu machen. Und manchmal merken wir nicht, das wir das, was wir so verzweifelt gesucht haben, schon lange mit uns herum tragen" beendete sie leise ihren kleinen Monolog und konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwenden.

„Wie gut, dass wir manchmal gezwungen sind, den Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen, denn dort können wir Menschen finden, die wir ohne die Suche nach einem Freund niemals gefunden hätten. Und manchmal finden wir unter diesen Menschen jemanden, den wir dort nie vermutet hätten" sagte Severus ebenso leise wie Hermine zu vor.(3)  
Immer noch sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und beide wussten mit einem Schlag was der anderen mit seinen Ausführungen meinte.  
Langsam ging Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu, auch Hermine machte einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts. Tränenspuren zeichneten sich noch auf ihren Gesicht ab, die Severus mit einer Berührung vermochte zu trocknen. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seine harten Zügen.

Zart strich er mit einem Daumen über ihre Wange und sah tief bis in ihre Seele, die immer noch weinte, doch der Schmerz dabei war langsam nachzulassen.  
Denn sie wusste, es gab noch jemanden, dem es genauso erging wie ihr. Er lächelte sie schon fast liebevoll an und näherte sich ihr langsam. Hermine konnte sich nur denken was er vor hatte und in ihrem Bauch startete erneut dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln, das rasch ihren ganzen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, so Warm und tierisch Intensiv. Niemals wieder würde sie es missen wollen.

Unendlich zart begegneten sich ihre Lippen. Beide spürten, das ein kleiner, doch intensiver Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und es sich so unendlich gut und richtig anfühlte.  
Sanft knapperte Severus an ihrer Unterlippe und bat so um Einlass, den Hermine ihm nur zu gern gewährte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, kosteten sich, spielten miteinander, bevor sie sich zurückzogen und das Spiel von neuem begann.  
Hermine hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und griff sachte in seine dicken dunklen Haare. Severus knurrte und zog sie noch dichter an seinen unter Strom stehenden Körper. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, das gerade sie solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Beiden wurde klar, das sie weit mehr füreinander empfanden als sie zugeben möchten. Es war schwer für beide, lange hatten sie keinen an sich herangelassen und sie würde die ganze Sache langsam angehen. Tief atmete Severus nun bewusst ihren Duft ein, fing ihn in seine Gedanken ein und erwiderte den Kuss mit soviel Leidenschaft die er aufbringen konnte. Als sie sich dann doch lösten, lehnten sie ihre Stirnen aneinander. Sanft strich Hermine über sein Gesicht und ein Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen, was sogar ihre braunen Augen erreichte. Severus küsste sie zart auf die Nasenspitze und genoss das Gefühl des Verstanden werdens.

Jedoch hatte keiner der beiden mitbekommen, das es nun langsam begonnen hatte zu schneien. Große Schneeflocken fielen sanft zur Erde und bedeckten auch die zwei sich nun wieder Küssenden. Der erste Schnee des Jahres berührte genauso sanft die Erde, wie die Lippen der Beiden und mit einem Mal schien ihnen klar zu werden, das sie sich schon seit Jahren liebten. Den Blick den die Beiden nun austauschten, wurde von rassender Leidenschaft entfacht, die sich mühelos mit träumerischer Zärtlichkeit verbindet, umschlossen von fürsorglicher Liebe.

Nie hatten sie die verückten Gefühle, die in ihrem Inneren wirbelten verstanden, oder wollten es auch nicht, aus Angst verletzt zu werden. Dennoch haben sie nun für sich erkannt, das die Liebe oft dort zu finden war, wo man sie nie vermutet hätten. Sie ernteten beide eine Saat, die sie selber niemals gesät haben, aber trotz dieses Wunders sind sie nicht immer bereit und werden es vermutlich auch nie sein, dieses Geschenk auch entgegen zu nehmen. Und so lag es nun lange Zeit im Verborgenen und sie erkennen nun voller Ehrfurcht, das Liebe nicht vergeht, nur weil sie sie nicht annehmen wollten.(4)

Oben im Büro des Direktors standen zwei Menschen und beobachteten die beiden auf den Länderein. Der Direktor selber schmunzelte über seine beiden Schützlinge, doch seine Stellvertreterin sah dem Ganzen etwas skeptisch gegenüber.  
„Meinst du, das mit den beiden ist so eine gute Idee?" fragte sie nun, ihrem ungutem Gefühl Luft machend.  
„Sicher Minerva. Seit so alter Zeit...also ist die Liebe zueinander den Menschen eingepflanzt: Sie stellt die ursprüngliche Natur wieder her und versucht, aus zweien eins zumachen und menschliche Natur zu heilen. Jeder von uns ist also das Gegenstück von einem Menschen, da wir ja, zerschnitte, wie die Schollen, aus einem zwei geworden sind.

Ewig sucht jeder sein Gegenstück. Das ist, was jeder von je begehrte: nämlich vereint und verbunden mit dem Geliebten aus zweien eins zu werden. Das ist darin begründet, dass unsere ursprüngliche Natur so war und wir ganze Menschen waren. Und das Begehren und der Drang nach dem Ganzen, heißt Liebe (5)" sagte Albus weise, drehte sich nun diskret vom Fenster weg, da die beiden sich nun völlig ineinander verkeilt hatten und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Mit einem Lächeln suchte er seine Zitronenbrausebonbo ns, fand sie, steckte sich eins in den Mund und bot dann Minerva auch welche an. Diese lehnte diese gelben, klebrigen Dinger jedoch mit einer wirschen Handbewegung ab.

„Auch gut, bleibt mehr für mich" sagte er leise lächelnd und begann ein ihm bekanntes Lied zu summen, was Minerva mit geschürzten Lippen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Aber Severus ist ein Slytherin und Hermine eine Gryffindor" protestierte die Hauslehrerin, des letzten genannten Hauses wild.  
„Und meine Liebe, die zwei haben zueinander gefunden, so wie ich es schon immer gewusst habe. Es muss Herzen geben, welche die Tiefe unseres Weges kennen und auf uns schwören, selbst wenn die ganze Welt uns verlässt (5)" sagte Albus Dumbledore mit einem breitem Lächeln zu seine tief Luft holenden Verwandlungslehreri n und langjährige Lebensgefährtin, bevor er den beiden gedanklich alles Gute wünschte.

The End  
OooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooO OooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooO

(1)...(2)...(3)...(4) ---- hab ich mir von zwei großartigen Autorinnen, wie ich persönlich finde, ausgeliehen...ich hoffe sie sind mir nicht böse

(5)---- dies kommt vom großartigen PLATO (ich hoffe das ist richtig geschrieben)

So ihr Lieben, das war die Geschichte, die meiner überaus kranken Phantasie entsprang, ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und nicht vergrault. Freue mich über jedes Kommi, das ich bekommen kann.

zitronenbrausebonbons verteilt

Gruß, Becki ;-)


End file.
